


5 times Pietro kissed Clint and one time Clint got his own back

by TimeyWimeyBritishGuy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Relationships, Christmas Fluff, Clint Feels, F/M, Implied Relationships, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, Panic Attacks, Pietros a little shit, Relationship(s), Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy/pseuds/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of times Pietro kisses Clint and he loves Clint's reaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Pietro kissed Clint and one time Clint got his own back

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A bet  
> 2\. Panic Attack  
> 3\. Mistletoe at Christmas  
> 4\. New Years Eve Kiss  
> 5\. Saving a life
> 
> +1. Payback!

1

Pietro smiled as he walked down the hallway, he was totally going to win this bet. Pietro never liked loosing, it was sort of his thing that he needed to always win. Wanda and Natasha walked beside him, once she overheard Wanda making the bet she had to see it come to be. Especially if this bet included a certain Archer.

“Are you sure he’s gonna do it?” Natasha whispered excitedly

“Yes I am!” Pietro said

Wanda and Nat looked at each other and giggled, They knew Clint would be in his room because he went on a mission and came back half an hour ago completely wrecked and decided to get some sleep. Even though it was only 8 O’clock at night, plus Pietro was bored he might as well mess with his favourite Avenger.

Pietro found Clint’s room and knocked on it about five times, not wanting to do his super speedy knock that he did when he was impatient. He heard some cursing on the other side and grinned to himself, the door opened revealing a dishevelled looking Clint opening it. His hair was stuck up in all angles and the only clothes he had on were his Boxer briefs, Pietro smiled at him as Clint used his palm to wipe his eye.

“Pietro?” Clint said “What-“ Clint wasn’t able to finish because Pietro’s lips were on his, his hand to Clints neck. He didn’t even have chance to even try to react because Pietro pulled away leaving Clint now wide awake and flushed red. “Uh...” He cleared his throat “What was that for?”

Pietro smiled and tapped Clints cheek “I was bored” And with that he speeded off, Quick bastard. Wanda followed him looking very annoyed with herself, cursing in Russian. Clint turned his head towards Natasha, silently asking what that was about.

“Best not” She said smirking “Il tell you in the morning”

Clint huffed a whatever and went back inside, closing the door. He’d ask about it tomorrow, but for now sleep.

 

 

 

2

Clint was hyperventilating, he tried to control his breathing but he just couldn’t. He hadn’t had a panic attack since he was young and his parents had died, Even that added to the panic in side him as felt like he was about to fall over.

“Clint!” Pietro said, he barely heard him speaking as he helped him sit down against the wall. They had been having an argument about how it was either of their faults that the team got captured, which is when they got a video call from hydra telling them that the Avengers would be killed if they didn’t give them what they wanted. He saw the faces of his team as the call ended and that’s when Clint began to panic.

“Clint!” Pietro said again “Come on Clint try to calm down!”

“I- I cant” Clint said In between breaths, he was starting to go woozy

“Try to think of something else, anything else!” Pietro was holding him by the shoulders so he didn’t keel over

“Like What?”

“Uh happy things, good things” Pietro’s mind struggled to think “Family, Friends.” Clint’s head shot up looking at him at the mention of Friends, making his breathing worse. Pietro hit internally hit himself. “uh I mean not friends, okay uh just… try and slow your breathing”

Clint tried to, he really did but he just couldn’t. The images of his teammates dead just kept clouding his vision. “I… Can’t”

Pietro had no clue what to do, He held Clints head in his hands so he faced him. “Clint look at me” Clint did but his eyes where elsewhere, he was shushing him trying to calm him down. He suddenly remembered he read somewhere on a way to stop a panic attack, so he did it. He quickly placed his lips on Clint’s, kissing him instantly stopping him breathing. He made it so neither of them were breathing and Pietro just kissed him softly, his lips tasted like sweat and the banana he had just before the battle.

Images of his dead teammates were replaced with Pietro’s face and his lips on his, he stopped breathing and focused on it. He used it to calm himself, not really kissing back but making sure that was all he thought of.

They separated slowly, Pietro noted the slow of Clint’s breathing and breathed a sigh of relief. Clint was looking at him, surprised.

“Wha-“ Clint tried to say something but nothing came out “H-how’d you do that?”

“I uh” Pietro’s mind had gone blank staring into Clint’s eyes, he looked so small and vulnerable. “I read somewhere that holding your breath could stop a panic attack, so…” He bit his lip “When I kissed you, you held your breath.”

“I… did?”

“Yeah, you did”

Clint sniffed up, the tears welling up In his eyes had almost vanished “thanks… you’re really smart”

Pietro grinned “I’m not just a pretty face”

Clint let out a bark of a laugh, looking down and back up at him. Pietro was so glad to see him smile again, Pietro placed a hand on Clint’s cheek and Clint seemed to relax into it.

“We’ll get them back” Pietro said softly “I promise, me and you together”

“H-how are you so sure?”

Pietro, smiled and tapped his head with his finger. “Wanda.” Pietro answered “She’s up here”

Clint smiled and finally relaxed against the wall and Pietro joined him, putting his arm around him to comfort him. “if you would have listened to me before, old man. I would have told you”

Pietro chuckled softly “Are they okay?”

“Yeah” Pietro said quietly “She’s reached out to them all and they are all fine from what she knows”

“Good” Clint said leaning his head against Pietro “Can we just rest for a minute”

“No problem” Pietro said, holding him close “At your age, you’ve got to re-charge those battery’s”

Clint elbowed him in the stomach, and Pietro let out a small pained groan. Once he was ready he and Pietro would get going to save their friends, but for now he was content in letting Pietro hold him tight and sing some Russian melody. He had a surprisingly good singing voice.

 

 3

 

It was kind of cheesy, but it was fun anyway. They had done a secret Santa of sorts, the one where you picked out names from a hat and you get a gift for that person. Clint had gotten Pietro’s name and he had an instant idea of what to get him, he heard that Pietro had been curious about a video games console, since he had never played them and had always wanted to try.

Which gave Clint the great idea to by him an Xbox One, they had a massive tree in the living quarters which he was sure that Tony had made himself it was that big. The presents were under it, no one knew whos present was from what because everyone who had put one under did it secretly.

Christmas day arrived, once he left his room he felt the Familiar rush of wind that came from a certain speedster rush past him. He chuckled to himself, Comparing Pietro to an excitable child.

“It’s about time” Tony said when he entered, from the table which had all the presents pilled on “Get up here I wanna know what Nat got me”

Natasha looked at him confused “How’d you know it was me?”

“I asked Jarvis to inform me whenever a present was put under the tree” He said gleefully holding his coffee in his hands.

“Cheat” Rhodey said

Natasha only shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

Clint looked around the group and smiled, everyone was still in their P.Js or night wear. Jane and Pepper were here too, as well. One big happy family. He looked towards Pietro who was calling him over who had another cup in his hand, that was for him. Clint smiled back at him and walked over, taking the cup of tea from his hands with a quiet thank you.

“You’re getting faster” He said as he took a sip

“You’re getting slower” Pietro retorted, grinning, leaning his elbow on Clint’s shoulder

Once they opened their presents, Pietro cornered Clint in the Kitchen. Thanking him with a hug for what he got him, Clint got him Sonic the hedgehog and some racing games.

“After what you’ve done for me, it was the least I could do” Clint said as he hugged him.

Once they stopped, Clint smiled and went to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him round. Clint was about to ask what was wrong but Pietro kissed him quickly on the lips, it was just a quick peck but Clint didn’t pull away.

“Merry Christmas” He said Pointing upwards.

Clint looked up and only just noticed the Mistletoe hung up on the door frame, how did he not notice that before. He was about to make a snarky remark, but when he looked back down Pietro was gone. Fucking Quick bastard.

 

4

 

“What! Again? Why do I have to kiss him?”

“Because everyone else is taken.”

It was thirty seconds before midnight and they were doing the whole kissing on New years thing, Clint didn’t think it was a big deal. They were all crowded around the TV watching the clock countdown to zero.

“Come on why cant I kiss you?”

“Because I’m kissing Wanda, Now stop being a baby about it and pucker up.” Natasha tapped his cheeks lightly, grinning at his annoyed face under the party hat he had on.

Clint looked around seeing everyone with the person they were about to kiss. Thor was with Jane, Tony was with Steve, Bruce was with Pepper, Sam was with Bucky and Wanda was stood with Natasha and Vision. Before he could question why he wasn’t joining, Pietro was infront of him grinning, his party hat to the side of his head.

“I heard you wanted to kiss me at midnight” Pietro had his shit eating grin on again “that’s gonna have to cost extra”

Clint growled a little “I didn’t Natasha set me with you because She’s kissing your sister”

Pietro frowned “No she’s not she’s kissing Vision”

“Then why did she-“ He looked over at where Natasha and Wanda was, Wanda was looking at Vision smiling and Nat was looking back at Clint grinning. Oh that sneaky little minx.

He hadn’t had time to argue when there was ten seconds left on the countdown, he looked back up at Pietro who smiling genuinely at him

“Come on let’s this over with” Clint said with a sigh

“Very romantic, you say that to all the girls?”

They heard the countdown to five and the room began to countdown from there

“5”

“I think they do this on purpose” Clint said

“4”

“It wouldn’t surprise me” Pietro answered

“3”

“Do you like kissing me or something?”

“2”

“I wouldn’t say I hated it”

“1”

They leaned closer until they were almost touching noses and they were both looking into each other eyes, when the countdown struck zero the room erupted into cheers and they began to kiss their partners. Pietro placed his hand on Clint’s neck and Clint put his hand on Pietro’s arm and they kissed, as they were though Pietro went to use his tongue. Clint was surprised that he didn’t even have time to reciprocate with his own when Pietro pulled away, leaving Clint with his mouth hanging open slightly,

“Happy new year, old man” Pietro snickered “Not a bad kisser though, you could do with some work”

“I kiss fine” Clint said defending himself “You just surprised me with that tongue of yours, if I had some warning-“

Pietro was laughing, which interrupted Clint. “I’v never seen you so flustered before” He said between fits of giggles.

Clint must have gone bright red from the way Pietro was reacting, he saw Wanda and Natasha to the side having their own laughing fit. Clint sighed to himself, ugh what was he getting himself into.

 

 

5 

Pietro ran as fast as he could, when he saw Clint go down and not get back up again he went straight to him without a moments thought. He saw one of Hydras goons tower over him possibly ready to kill him and took him out with one punch, Once that was taken care of he kneeled down next to Clint.

“Clint!” He shouted, trying to wake him.

He cringed a little when he saw that he had a bruise on his right temple and blood was seeping out of a wound just above his eye, his breath suddenly hitched when he realised his chest wasn’t moving. He bent down close to his mouth and he wasn’t breathing, panicking he looked up to try and find a fellow avenger to help but none was around. He would have to do this himself.

He placed his mouth over Clint’s and began to blow into it twice, just like how Bruce showed him. Once he did that he Put both his hands over Clint’s chest and began the compressions.

“Come on Clint, come on!”

He kept doing it, repeating what he had been taught over and over again. He didn’t realise he was crying a little until a few drops fell onto Clint’s face as he blew into his mouth, he wasn’t going to give up on him, not now, not when he’d been trying to work up the courage to even tell him about his feelings for him.

“You cant die, you cant!”

He Blew into his mouth one more time and with that, Clint dew a breath in and his eyes opened at the same time, startling Pietro. Clint was breathing, he didn’t realise how much he missed that up until now. Clint looked his way, wearily and smiled. Reaching up for Pietro’s hand, which he immediately grasped. He laughed, still feeling tears in his eyes.

“Looks like you saved my life again” Clint’s voice was quiet

“You didn’t see that coming?” Pietro said happily

 

 

+1

Clint walked with purpose towards Pietro’s room, he’d been so blind. So blind and stupid. How could he have not realised Pietro’s feelings from all those times, from the bet, the way he kissed him when he was having that panic attack, the ones at Christmas and new year. Christ even when Pietro saved his life, again.

But you know what, he was going to have fun with this. This wasn’t just telling him he had feelings too, this was payback. Clint wore his uniform that he would normally wear on missions, but this one was the one that was tight. He wanted to let Pietro see him, so he could make him a little uncomfortable.

Natasha was the one who told him, saying she was tired of how dense he was. But it wasn’t his fault that the Speedster was so damn annoying at times he wanted to kill him.

Clint rounded the corner until he got to Pietro’s room, he gave three very well placed knocks on the door. The door immediately opened and Pietro was only in a towel, and wet still dripping from the shower he probably just had. Damnit this was going to be harder than he thought, he only smiled at him making sure not to let his eyes wander.

“Hey Clint” There was that grin again “Something wrong?”

“Nope” Clint said simply “Nothing wrong, but I heard from Wanda you wanted to tell me something.”

There it was, there was that flush of his cheek. Clint began to walk into the room and Pietro moved backwards.

“Uh…” Pietro gaped “Like what?”

He knew exactly what Clint was talking about.

“I dunno, it was something about me though”

“Y-you?” Pietro stammered, now he had him “What about you?”

“That’s what I came to find out” Clint backed him into a wall “I thought you could tell me”

Clint had one hand against the wall right next to Pietro’s shoulder and he was closing in on pietro’s face, Ne noticed Pietro’s face grow even redder when he began to go closer. He was enjoying this, making Pietro squirm. Pietro’s hair was falling over his eyes as it began to dry, and Clint just couldn’t wait to kiss him.

“Well… uh” Pietro said, looking into Clint’s eyes

“Yeah?” Clint answered smiling

He closed in, hooking a finger in Pietro’s towel pulling Pietro down to a kiss. Finally he was able to kiss back with no surprises, He felt Pietro’s Hand in his hair and Clint deepened the kiss. He brought their bodies together and could feel the younger man’s muscle against his, he smiled into the kiss as Pietro kissed back.

Clint pulled back, leaving a flustered Pietro in his wake. Clint smiled evilly, realising that Pietro was speechless. He obviously didn’t expect this.

“Think this is the first time we’ve kissed and I haven’t heard you speak” Clint humoured

“You… you know?” Pietro’s voice was horse, but he was smiling with joy.

“What? “Clint said innocently “That you’ve been crushing on me since forever, yeah Wanda told me”

Pietro mumbled something in Russian, Clint didn’t know what he said but the face that he made and the way he said it, He assumed it wasn’t a compliment.

“Well i’v kind of known for a while really, it was kinda obvious with the way you kept kissing me”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Pietro frowned

“And miss the look your face?” Clint said chuckling “Never, its priceless. This is payback, Sonic.”


End file.
